when jealousy strikes
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: Butch is pretty upset about brick and bliss' kiss, but when two sisters come into the picture, and butch Likes one of then, will bliss get jealous? Sequel to 'our little secret'
1. Chapter 1

Bliss and her sisters were flying out at two in the morning.

"So, you and the ruffs like to fight at two in the morning!?" bliss said, obviously annoyed and sleepy .

"well...yes. So we'll be already awake for school." blossom explained. The boys were already there waiting.

" Y'all ready to fight?" Asked brick.

" Im so tired..." said bliss hugging brick, in which butch gave them a jealous stare.

Bliss let go of brick and went over to butch and gave him a friendly hug. " Whats up, friend?" butch didnt answer.

A few minnutes their fight began. Bliss playfully went against butch. She talked to him the whole time.

" Butch? Are you okay? you're not youreself anymore." she said.

Butch sent her a huge thunder clap. It soon came clear to her that he ment buisness. she flew down to a roof and dodged every shot he fired. She used her lightning engergy and fired a good shot at him, making him sprawl to the ground. He dusted himself off and came for her, but she punched him, and he went to the ground.

"Butch! what the heck! ju-just leave me alone!" bliss yelled heading to school.

She sat down in her seat. Thats when the bell rang and everyone filed in.

"class, please welcome our new students!" mrs. kean said in which a girl with emerald green eyes and saphire blue hair walked in with a daisy pink haired girl.

bliss stood up in shock. "Remedyia and Disturbia?"

"Bliss? is that you? you look...younger." Disturbia said.

"I thought you died in a car crash." Remedyia added.

" It's a long story." bliss replied.

"remedyia and disturbia, you may choose whatever seat you like."

They walked over and sat with brick. Bliss eyed her friends carefully, making sure they weren't flirting with her boyfriend. So they got the hint, she walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and kissed his lips, then sat down.

** That was awsome, right? i hope so!, **

** ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bliss and Remedyia were sitting in the grass at recess talking about boys and whatnot.

" so...why did you kiss brick earlier?" Remedyia asked her.

"Cause he's my cutiepie." Bliss answered.

Remedyia looked at her seriously. "I got my eye on that butch kid."

Bliss' ears perked up at this. "Ummm...okay, I guess. He's my ex, but ill help." she said bringing her friend over.

Butch was siting down .

"hey butch! Meet remedyia!"

Butch looked up. " actually, bliss, I wanted to talk-"

"Hey babe! " brick came over. "I liked that surprise kiss you gave me."

Bliss smiled. " want another one baby?"

bliss leaned In and kissed his lips seductivly.

"I had a surprise for you my sweet flower." Brick said taking her hand as they went behind what was known as 'the love tree'

"I got You this. " he said giving her a box.

She opened it. There was a necklace.

With rem and butch, they were sitting awkwardly.

** Sorry for how short it is. lets see How this goes!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**So...heres to the 3rd chapter! I hope my friend Guineapigz2002 enjoys it! ;)**

Remedyia and butch just sat there until Butch spoke up and said, "so...you like school?"

Remedyia beamed at this . "yeah! its great here! I get to meet Bliss again! we've been friends for a long time. I also like this school for the cute boys...much like yourself."

Butch blushed. "uh,thanks! you're really cute too!"

"So, Blossom tells me you and boomer and brick have quite the...reputation around here." Remedyia said, blushing like crazy at the comment Butch gave her.

" Yeah, we're kinda villans around here. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup don't trust us as much as Bliss does." Butch replied.

Princess morebucks was lurking nearby with a camera and a tape recorder. She snapped a photo of Butch and Remedyia flirting with each other. She even got thier voices on the tape recorder.

"Wait till Bliss sees this and gets ticked off! " Princesss sneered.

Bliss and Brick walked around the playground hand in hand talking about iss' birthday, which was rolling in soon.

" Is there anything you want at all Babe?" Brick asked.

"Nope! You're all I need." She said hugging him.

" BLISS!" Princess yelled running to her.

" Princess, if you came for fashion advice, I think you need to burn that yellow sweater." Bliss insulted.

Princess crossed her arms. "Oh, you're just mad cause the new girl is flirting with butch!" She retorted.

"He's not!" Bliss yelled.

'


	4. Chapter 4

"He is too! I got proof!" Princess yelled.

"You have no proof!" Bliss yelled. Brick had to hold on to her. "Babe, calm down..."

"Listen to this." Princess played the recording. Sure enough, Bliss heard the sound of them flirting. She felt like bursting into tears.

Princess snickered. "see, Butch has moved on to someone more better looking. you're so fake! Go back where you came from, bi-"

Bliss punched the crap out of princess. She was boiling with anger. Soon rushed over and said, "Bliss utonium! Punching fellow students is against the school-"

"AHHHHHHH! SCHOOL FREAKING SUCKS!" Bliss yelled.

" Miss Utonium, you are suspened for a month!" Mrs. kean said. Bliss flew away

** again, sorry for how short it is. Its late over here in kansas.**

** (R&R)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bliss and her sisters were sleeping when their alarm went off. Bliss angrily slammed the alarm clock off. "Stupid morning!"

The other puffs woke up and got ready for school as Bliss laid in bed with the covers over her head. Yesterday, the professor grounded her for beating princess up for no reason. He confiscated her powers, and banned her from the TV and leaving the house, so she stayed in her room.

"Girls! It's time for breakfast!" Professor Utonium said, and Bliss groaned.

Ten minutes later, the professor opened the door. "Bliss? Blissandra Jones! Get out of bed this-aahhh!"

Bliss took off the cover to reveal her twelve year old body. "This is what happens when I lose my powers!" she yelled.

"I knew this would happen, so I made something for you." The professor said, handing her a necklace.

"What's this?" asked Bliss.

"You wear it so that if your powers get confiscated, you'll still have your powerpuff form." He explained.

Bliss put the necklace, and she turned back to her powerpuff self. "Cool, but I still don't have my powers, which sucks…" she muttered.

"What was that?" asked the Professor.

"I said…thanks Professor, you're the best dad I've ever had…after my biological father?"

"Oh, well, thank you!" He said, leaving out to go to work.

Bliss heard a knock on her window. She used her legs, for the first time since she was resurrected, and walked to the window, to see Brick hovering at the window, waving. "Sure, mock me…" she muttered to herself as she opened the window.

"Hey babe!" He said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Brick. Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"I don't care about school. Besides, if they suspend you, then I'm suspended too!" Brick said, arms crossed.

"Awww, Brick that's so sweet!" Bliss said, kissing his cheek. "I would kiss you on the lips, but I'm scared the professor is going to walk in on us-"

Brick cut her off by grabbing her by her waist and pressing his lips to hers, and Bliss kissing him back. "Was that to shut me up?" Bliss asked.

"No, it's because I'm known for being a rule breaker and I'll kiss you no matter who's watching." Brick said.

Bliss blushed. "Awww…."

"You wanna sneak out?" Brick asked his girlfriend.

"Sneak out? Wow, okay! Why not?" Bliss said.

"Here, get on." Brick said as Bliss climbed on his back and they took off into the daylight.

"What do you wanna do?" Brick said.

"Um, let's uh, let's go spy on the kids at school!" Bliss said.

They looked in the window of the pokey oaks kindergarden. Bliss focused on Butch and Remedyia, who were sitting together, doing a project. "Butch…" Bliss angrily growled.

Butch and Remedyia put the last piece of the puzzle together. "It looks great!" Remedyia said proudly.

"Yeah, but not as great as you…" Butch said, leaning in and kissing her on her lips.

A tear ran down Bliss' cheek. "No!" she yelled, as she hovered in the air, and her clothes, eyes, and hair turned black. She was now dark Bliss. But, to make this simpler, I'll call dark Bliss DB.

DB's anger shattered the school glass, as the kids ran out into the playground while the puffs , ruffs, and, the rainbow twins hovered in the air in battle mode, except Brick.

"Hold it guys! It's Bliss!" Brick said, flying in front of her.

"No, that's DB!" Butch said.

"How did you know?" Asked Blossom.

"Because, Bliss turned into this before, when Boomer wouldn't give her bracelet back. DB only appears when Bliss is really mad…or jealous." Butch said.

"Then why didn't DB happen when she got suspended yesterday?" Asked Disturbia.

"Because, getting suspended didn't make her that mad." Blossom answered.

"Then, what in the world triggered DB?" asked Remedyia.

"It's none of your business! Just know that someone in this room made me become this!" DB said, angrily.

"Bliss, please calm down!" Bubbles said, and Bliss shot a black laser beam at her.

"I will never calm down!" DB said.

"Please Bliss! Tell us why you're mad! I don't wanna fight you!" Buttercup said.

DB turned back to Bliss, as she fell to the ground.

"Bliss!" Brick said as he helped his girlfriend to her feet, but she collapsed in his arms. Brick laid her on the table. "What's wrong with my girlfriend!?"

Butch went to Bliss and shook her. "Bliss! Wake up! Wake up!"

"This is bad! We need to get her to the Professor!" Blossom said, as they all took her to the Professor's house.

"Hmmm…." I know what to do, but…how did she escape?" He asked.

"She turned into DB again…" Buttercup said.

"I see…" he said.

"So, what's wrong?" Brick asked.

"Well, when she fell to the ground, she cracked her skull." Proffessor explained.

"But there was no blood…" Remedyia said.

"But, remember, she died, and she was embalmed, so they took away her blood."

"Awesome! Bliss is like a vampire or something!" Boomer exclaimed.

"But, she's dead…" Butch said.

"No, she just passed out. She should wake up in a matter of twentyfour hours. If she doesn't…not even chemical X can bring her back."

"Then, We'll stay the night here! So we can make sure!" Bubbles said.

"Okay, It's okay with me." Professor said.

They all laid Bliss on her bed, and went into Blossom's room to party.

They played spin the bottle, but not Brick. He watched them.

Butch spun the bottle, and it landed on Remedyia. "Let's go somewhere…" Butch said, grabbing Remedyia, and they went into the bathroom across the hall.

In Bliss' room, Bliss' eyes slowly opened. "wha?"

Bliss cringed, she needed relief. She got up and walked to the bathroom, only to find Butch and Remedyia in the middle of kissing. Her eyes widened, but they didn't see her , until she burst into tears and ran off.

"Bliss! Wait !" Butch said, running after her.

**Cliffhanger! This is getting good!**

**(R&R) **


End file.
